Baby's Daddy
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Just a short little fic i came up with in the spur of the moment. Maura wants Jane to be her Baby's Daddy


**Title -** Baby's Daddy**  
**

**By:** WDG

**Pairing -** Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles

**Summary -** Maura and Jane are spending one of there many weekend nights at Maura's when the discussion of children comes up. Purely just a funny little fic i came after reading another fic called call me daddy.

* * *

They had been having a good time setting there on the couch Jane drinking her beer and Maura her glass of wine, watching the tv. They where both so into their own thoughts about how to bring up their feelings for each other when Maura spilt her wine on Jane's lap.

Jumping up Maura rushed to grabbed a towel and helped Jane dry off, seeing that the pants where still soaked she offered to loan Jane a pair of sweats to wear until her pants dried enough to put back on.

So Jane went to change while Maura went to take the pants to wash in the washing machine. Coming back in she saw Jane had made herself comfortable once more on the couch and was waiting for Maura. Smiling she moved to set down beside the detective.

It was latter on after a few more drink for both women, both where slightly tipsy but not overly drunk, when Maura brought up the discussion of having children.

"I think you would be a great mom Maura, just because you grew up different doesn't mean you wouldn't be a great mom" said Jane

Maura smiled "Really, you don't think I would do a bad job raising him or her"

Jane nodded "Yes really, if you and a man settle down and have kids, you will be great parents i am telling you, and i will come around to spoil the little kid rotten as well"

Maura paused, for some reason the thought of the kid not being Jane's but some other man bothered her so caught up in her own thoughts she let her mouth talking with out realizing what she was saying "But Jane, i want you to be my Baby's Daddy"

Jane paused and looked at Maura with wide eyes, and Maura finally caught up to what she had just said, both women were looking at each other with wide eyes and blushes on their faces when Maura spoke "You know they do have ways now for women to have children together Jane, and well i do have strong feelings for you, i have been meaning to tell you for sometime now" Maura keep going on and on getting nervous and babbling.

Jane was shocked at first but then smiled, yeah she knew about some of the new ways for gay women to have children and it was expensive, but she might as well tell Maura they wouldn't need after all, Jane loved Maura too, and if the woman she loved wanted to have her child...then so be it.

Putting her hand over Maura's mouth she smiled "Maura calm down honey, its okay i get you love me right" getting a nod in reply for Maura because Jane still held her mouth shut "Well thats good because i love you to, but listen Honey we don't need to go to some fancy place and spend a lot of money to have a child." Maura felt sad then, thinking Jane didn't want to have kids, looking down she felt tears swell behind her eyes.

Jane lifted Maura's head back up "Hey, hey no need for tears, let me finish okay before you think i am trying to tell you no, the truth is ...well" Jane tried to think of a proper way to tell Maura then the thought came to her "Hey remember a while back when we were sitting here on your couch a couple of weeks ago" Maura nodded and let Jane continue "Well remember you got up and went to change into your pj's and we you came back in i blushed real red and looked away, then i said i need to go to the bathroom" Maura nodded once more "Then when i came back i was walking funny, you comment on it and i said it was nothing" Maura nodded and wished Jane would get to the point "Then you got up and went to the kitchen and i laid down on the couch, then you came back in and sat on my lap, and something poked you in the thigh" Maura's eyes widened but she nodded in understanding "You said Jane is that your gun or are you just happy to see me, and i coughed and blushed ever redder and said it was my gun" Maura removed Jane's hand and moved closer to the detective.

Jane licked her lips and cleared her throat "Well, Maura you were right, that wasn't really my gun, i really was just happy to see you, plus you did look really sexy in those pj's and you sat in my lap so i could kinda see up your pj's and saw your panties so i got a har-mph" Jane was cut off as Maura kissed her deeply.

Both women broke away while panting and Jane said "Your not freaked out that i just told you i had a hard on"

Maura shook her head "No, i kind of figured you had one, because of the way you walked sometimes, but i let the thought drop that night you told me it was you gun, so no i am not suppriesd to find out i was right that you have ...well some male anatomy attached to you female body, its nothing strange Jane you where born that way, and i love you no matter what"

Jane smiled and kissed Maura passionately before pulling back grinning "So...Maura do you want to try for those kids you wanted"

Maura grinned "I am not ovulating right at the moment, but there is no harm in trying tonight"

Maura got up and moved to the hallway before turning "Besides, if i don't get pregnant after tonight there is always tomorrow, or the next day, or the next and so on"

Jane grinned and got up pulling her shirt off in her hurry to catch up with Maura "Yeah your right, besides i am sure it won't take much for my little guys to swim up stream fast"

Maura gasped "Jane language"

Jane groaned "Awww come on Maura that wasn't even really dirty"

Maura grabbed Jane by the ear and pulled her into the bed room "Still if your going to be the daddy you need to learn early that you can speak like that around children, they pick up words very easy"

Jane nodded and shut the door behind her with a quick flick of her hand "Your right, i will watch my mouth" grinning she grabbed Maura and said "now lets get working on this family of ours"

Maura grinned and kissed her "Yes two should be enough one boy and one girl"

Jane sputtered "Two"

Maura grinned and flicked the light switch "Yes Jane Two"

* * *

END


End file.
